Ayumi Suoh has a bad day punishment spanking
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Story of Ayumi Suoh contains punishment spanking: If you do not like do not read!
1. Prologue

If you have watched the 26 episodes of the Ouran high school Host club this continues after it. I do not own Ouran high school host club I am just a fan who loves writing, daydreaming, and writing about my daydreams lol so hope you enjoy!

Prologue: My name is Ayumi Suoh, and I am sixteen years old.

Tamaki Suoh adopted me awhile ago after I ran away from the orphanage I was staying at. I was lucky enough to end up in front of his house.

Once I told him my story he quickly made me his daughter. Ever since he has made me call him daddy, and I do accept Tamaki as my father even though he's only a few years older than me.

He means a lot to me and I love him so much. I live with him at his house and we even share a room.

I slept with him in his bed until he was able to get me one of my own. Kyouya Ootori is my daddy's best friend, and I sometimes call him mommy.

It's kind of funny, but I like the idea of having a family so I don't mind. They made the Ouran High School Host Club together.

The other people in the club besides us are Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai, and now Haruhi. Renge is our manager and she joined even after Haruhi.

When Haruhi Joined I thought I was going to have a sister because Tamaki kept trying to get her to call him daddy too.

But Haruhi already has a daddy, even if he does like wearing women's clothing… Anyways Tamaki was really protective over her just like me but for a different reason.

He loved her, not like family love, like me, more like girlfriend love. So now they are together and she works at the host club as one of the hosts.

I don't understand how they do it though without getting jealous. Tamaki hangs out with girls and promises them false love every day.

Haruhi does the same but she's straight so Tamaki really doesn't have much to worry about. He only got jealous once though when some Lobelia girls tried to steal her away.

Yet she's never even gotten jealous, I don't understand how she can manage that. Then again she's way more laid back then most girls and definitely more than Tamaki himself.

I work at the host club too but unlike her everyone knows I'm a girl. I help clean the place and I waitress and do whatever else I am told to do.

I know everyone at the club loves me and we are like one big family. I get into trouble a lot though. But no matter what I do I know they still love me, because even though they punish me, they always forgive me and remind me afterwards.

AN: Make sure to check out the other Ayumi Suoh stories, and also if you want to know more about how Ayumi came to be in this position then read my newest Ayumi story Ayumi's Beginning. Thanks and don't forget to Read& Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Great I am late for the club's opening again! I ran as fast as I could to Music room number three rushing past the usual guests that come every day.

I opened the door and ran inside.

"Welcome guest." The other members said.

"Ayumi why are you late?" Tamaki asked angrily.

"Erm…" I started, fidgeting as I tried to come up with a good excuse.

Someone walked in saving me time for now, and it was an actual guest.

Kyouya drug me aside by the top of my arm, "We will discuss this later, because right now you have work to do. I wrote the tasks down on a sheet of paper lying on the table."

"Yes mother." I said nodding. I walked over to the table right away.

What was I going to do, how was I going to tell Tamaki I got detention and that's why I was late? He'd be so disappointed. I picked up the paper after deciding to focus on the work.

Get changed into the uniform was number one on the list. Then sweep the rooms, make some coffee and waitress.

But after a moment of blankly staring at the paper, I realized that I was really too worried to care about my work right now.

I put the sheet of paper in my pocket just as the twins walked over to me.

"We know a secret." Hikaru said.

"Yes we do." Kaoru followed.

I tried to act innocent maybe it wasn't about me.

"What secret is that Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai?" Please don't be what I think it is…

"Should we give her a small clue?" Hikaru asked.

"Definitely," Kaoru answered, "The school called about you." They finished at the same time.

"Oh no, who all knows, Please tell me!" I begged quickly. "But that would ruin all," Kaoru began "our fun." Hikaru finished.

They both smiled as they were walking away from me. I sat down on the bench pulling out my journal…

Ugh! Why do they have to be so damn annoying sometimes? Fuck how do they know and who else knows? Oh well they are both dumb asses anyways I call Kaoru cow a lot and he actually thinks I mean Kao I like adding moo too lol. Kao-ru, cow-moo. I am so fucking pissed off at them though why do they have to be such assholes sometimes?

I closed the journal and turned around. Haruhi was standing behind me, which made me jump quickly and drop the journal on the floor.

"You scared me." I said.

"I didn't mean to… listen I just wanted to tell you only the twins and I are the only ones who know about your detention but I made them promise not to rat you out."She said.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Ayumi I am only buying you some time, Tamaki is obviously going to find out. I think you should tell him yourself." She said.

I nodded, "I understand I'm sorry." I said bowing.

"It's okay but you should really get to your work." She said.

I stood up "Yes Miss Fujioka." I walked away.

"How come you are not dressed yet Ayumi?" Kyouya asked startling me.

"Oh um… I was just on my way now… sorry." I said bowing once more. He nodded and I stood up and turned around running into the Hitachiin twins.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." I said bowing again. Jeez how many times am I going to bow and say I'm sorry today?

"You're not sorry yet." Hikaru said pulling me by my ear. "Ow what the hell guys?" I asked.

"Maybe you would like to explain this to your mommy." Kaoru said holding up the notebook and tossing it to Kyouya.

Hikaru pushed me down on the couch and glared at me evilly, "Hmm... there sure seems to be a lot of cussing in this, I do not think I will tolerate that and you just cussed a moment ago." He said looking over the words I wrote earlier.

Knowing that I was in for it, I decided to keep my gaze directed at my shoes. "Well since she wrote this about you two, I see no problem in you dealing with her yourselves. But when you are done I want her brought to me, and I will then punish her for her fowl language, especially since she decided to use it when we had guests." Kyouya instructed.

"I'm so sorry Kyouya-senpai." I said. Hikaru grabbed me by the top of my arm.

Both brothers were giving me devilish grins, "Ayumi we're going to play a punishment game."

I tried struggling to free myself but Hikaru was too strong. Kaoru grabbed my other arm and they practically drug me to the changing room. Hikaru held me beside him.

"Let's see what can we use for our game Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"This would work nicely." Kaoru suggested, grabbing a hanger from the closet before grabbing a pair of clean socks.

"Open your mouth." Kaoru said.

I shook my head.

"You do not want to disobey us trust me." Hikaru said. I responded by closing my eyes and mouth tightly.

But Kaoru was stronger and he forced my mouth open and shoved the pair of socks in.

"We can't have you being loud when we have guests." Kaoru said. I whimpered and began to cry.

Kaoru pulled my dress off then placed me over his lap holding me in one hand and the hanger in the other. I continued to whine into the socks but they ignored me. Smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

I was bawling and the hanger stung so badly. He gave me five more extra hard swats then lifted me up.

Hikaru then pulled me over his lap and began all over again

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

I couldn't take it anymore, so I kicked his leg as hard as I could in an effort to escape.

"Ow! You are getting double for that!" He said. I wasn't sure how much more that meant but I still cried harder into the sock as he continued

smack smack smack smack smack

They were extra hard now and he paused, "Now you would have been done but since you kicked me you are getting twenty more." He informed.

I sobbed even harder as he gave me the extra twenty then took the pair of socks out of my mouth. "I'm s-so s-sorry Hikaru-senpai."

He helped me put my dress back on then set me between him and Kaoru. They held me and rubbed my back comfortingly as I cried and apologized over and over.

"Okay Ayumi we have to take you to Kyouya." They said.

I nodded. Kyouya had a guest so I waited for him on a nearby couch. I watched as Tamaki excused himself before making his way over to me and sitting down.

"What'd you get into trouble for?" He asked. I thought for a minute and decided that I might as well tell him everything now.

"I got mad at Hikaru and Kaoru because they knew why I was late and wouldn't tell me who else knew so I wrote down some inappropriate things in my journal which they found and showed to mommy. I swore in the journal and out loud in front of mommy, and so he made me get punished by the twins for writing about them, and now he's going to punish me for swearing. Oh and you're probably going to punish me later too because I was late because… I got detention for not doing my homework and by the way they want to have a conference with you tomorrow after school which means you are going to miss some of the host club as well." I was completely worried about his response but it felt great coming clean and getting all of that off my chest.

"YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS YOU DID ALL THAT?" He screamed making me jump and other people look.

He smiled and waved at every one awkwardly before returning his gaze to me.

"I can't believe you! You are in so much trouble when we get home, do you understand?"

"Yes Tamaki-sama." I answered quickly looking down.

I already knew that this was going to be a very long day however; I still had no clue exactly how long it was going to be. But that was an understatement compared to the fact of how long the day actually became after that.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited anxiously for Kyouya to be done with his guest. Then I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing my uniform. It was just like the ones that the guys and Haruhi wear but it

had a small skirt instead of jeans and flats for shoes. They make me wear it so that every one knows I work here even though I am a girl. I quickly ran back to the dressing room and

changed. Kyouya finished just as I was coming out. I walked towards him meeting him halfway. "Lets go back to the changing room." He muttered. I followed silently behind him. I shut

the door and turned around. He pushed his glasses up and stood there with his arms crossed tapping his foot. I couldn't look away even though I wanted to so badly. "I-"He cut me off

instantly. "Do not speak unless I ask you to."He warned. I looked away quickly as tears began to come to my eyes. "Look at me." He said. I quickly returned my eyes back towards him.

Kyouya can be extremely harsh and strong when he is angry. He glared back at me. I looked down quickly and he noticed. He started walking towards me "I'm s-" Smack! He slapped me

hard across my face. I clasped my hand to my face as the first tears began to fall. "What did I just say?" he asked. He waited. "I expect an answer." He said throwing his hand in the air

threateningly and removing my hand from my face. "I'm sorry you said to look at you kyouya-senpai." I blurted out. "And?" He asked. "And..." I said I didn't know the answer but I tried to

think desperately. It was too late Smack! Another sharp pain soared through my face. "And?" He asked again. I continued to sob. I shook my head and quickly covered my face with my

arm turning away. "I don't remember I'm so sorry." I said. He pulled me by my arm until we got to the couch and effortlessly lifted me over his lap. "Please no!" I begged. "What did I just

say?" He asked emphasizing each word with a sharp smack. "This is going to be a very long punishment if you don't remember soon."He said. I tried as hard as I could to remember in

between the painful smacks to my already sore ass. "Oh! you said not to speak unless you ask me too. I remembered! please stop!" I begged. He paused a moment. "Good now we can

get to your actual punishment." he said. "Please no! I learned my lesson! honest!" I begged again. "I just said do not speak unless I ask you too!" He yelled emphasizing each word with

another stinging smack.

"Now let's begin your punishment I think fifty smacks should be enough for how many times you swore."He said. My eyes widened with fear? He can not be serious. Is he testing me? I

didn't argue this time to afraid of getting any more punishment. He wasn't testing me. I remembered that since this was a music room the walls were sound proof and was really angry

that the twins still shoved a pair of socks in my mouth for no reason. I quickly forgot about that when I felt kyouya lift up my skirt and pull my panties down to my knees. I whimpered but

did not speak. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack I bawled my eyes out and whimpered with every smack. It was so painful. I wasn't sure how or why it was more painful than the twins. Maybe it was because I felt guiltier or

because the twins went first or maybe he was just stronger then both of them but it stung so bad. Even though he didn't use the hanger like the twins did. He stopped a couple minutes

later and gave me a moment to calm down before pulling my panties up and my skirt back down.

He lifted me onto his lap. I winced and cried into his chest. He waited at least five minutes before I was able to talk again. "I'm s-so s-sorry! Does this mean we are not family anymore?" I

asked in between sobs. "Just because I get angry with you and punish you doesn't mean we are ever going to stop being family or that I could ever hate you. I will always love you and

forgive you Ayumi." He said hugging me tightly. "Thank you Kyouya-senpai!" I said wiping my eyes before throwing my arms around his neck. He carried me to the door then set me down.

"I have to get back to work and you need to get to work I'm positive that you don't wan't Tamaki to be any more disappointed with you." He said. I blushed "You heard our conversation?"

"I think every one in the club did." He said smiling at me and rubbing my head. "Great." I said. I followed him sluggishly out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I worked as hard and quickly as I could. I made the coffee and ran around serving it to all the guests. I was glad we now used instant or it would have taken forever. I thought I got

almost everyone so I was heading back to the kitchen when I tripped causing the hot coffeeto fly all over Honey-senpai. I got up quickly. "I-" He gave me an evil glare. "I have to go

change!" He said running to the changing room. I picked up the tray and saw a pair of black shoes standing in front of me. I looked up slowly. It was Mori. I stood up. "Mori-senpai I didn't

mean it. It was an accident honest!" I said. He pulled me by the top of my arm not saying a word until we got to the Kitchen. I put the tray down on a counter. He still stood there. I

bowed "Mori-senpai please forgive me." I begged. He grabbed my hair making me moan and look up at him. "You embarrassed Honey-senpai in front of everyone!" Mori yelled. He looked

furious I was terrified. "I'm sorry!" I whined. He let go and sat on the counter picking me up and placing me over his lap. "No please Mori-senpai!" I begged. I had only been spanked by

Mori once before and it was so painful.

* * *

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

I bawled me eyes out four different people spanked me in only a couple hours and I still had to deal with Tamaki too. It stung so bad. Mori's huge hands collided roughly with my already

burning ass. I no longer moved or whimpered. I laid there bawling as hard as I could. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack He

stopped and set me on the counter beside him. "I will forgive you once honey does." He said leaving. I laid on the counter sobbing into my arms. This had to be the worst day ever. Mori

returned with honey. Honey came over to where I was laying and hopped up on the counter and began rubbing my back. "I forgive you." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you

Honey-senpai." I sobbed. "You're welcome." Mori sat on the other side of me and lifted me into his lap. I continued to sob into his shoulder. "I'm going to go get some cake you want

some?" Honeyasked after I calmed down. "No thank you I have to go back to work I need to at least get done with my list before we close." I said. Mori carried me to the door and

hugged me. They left and I rinsed off all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher then turned it on. When I was done with that I went out to the main room. Tamaki walked over to me.

"Ayumi you've managed to get into trouble with every single member of the club besides Haruhi today. I'm done with you go sit on that bench right now and do not move until we are

closed got it?" He asked loudly and I felt more tears run down my face as every person in the club at the moment looked at me. I nodded. "Yes Father." I whimpered. I walked over and

sat down avoiding everyone's looks. Great now I didn't even get to do any of my work. I am so dead when I get home anyways so why does it matter? Haruhi came over and sat down.

* * *

"Please you're not upset with me too over something are you?" I asked sobbing. She hugged me. "I am not upset with you and neither is anyone else besides Tamaki he's the only one

who is still upset. I sobbed harder onto her shoulder. "I d-don't mean t-to cause so much trouble. I f-feel so guilty. He's never going to for-give me." I stammered between sobs. "Shh it's

okay I know he will." She said rubbing my back. "Watch." I watched as she walked over to Tamaki. "Great what now?" He asked making me sob harder. "She thinks that you hate her and

you are going to disown her." She said. How did she know what I was thinking? Oh well. He walked over alone without her. Great he's probably going to just get rid of me now I thought.

He sat down beside me and sighed. I sobbed harder. My eyes widened when he hugged me. "Wh- I th-thought..." I trailed off. "Ayumi there is no way I would ever disown you. I love you

so much. I'm going to get really angry and disappointed when you mess up but I would never do that to you. I will never leave you I promise no matter what you do." I hugged him back.

"I love you too." I said. Everyone in the room "Aw"ed this is definitely the best part of my day I was glad they all heard that. "But you do know what's going to happen tonight when we

go home." He whispered in my ear. "I know." I said looking down.


	5. Chapter 5

I had so much wrok to do but Tamaki still didn't say I could move. "Bye guys sorry but we have to go and don't worry mommy Ayumi will do all today's work and tomorrow's when the

conference is over right Ayumi?" Tamaki said looking at me. "Right Tamaki-sama." I said walking over to him. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused today everyone. Bye." I said waving

before turning around to leave. He was quiet the whole way home. I followed him silently up the stairs. I shut the door to our room and sighed before turning towards him. He sat down on

his bed and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down. "Ayumi I love you so I have to be strict with you right now." He said. I nodded. "You will get thirty with my brush. He

bent me over the edge of the bed. He held the brush high in the air before letting it fall forcefully down. It made a loud 'Crack!" sound. I yelped loudly burying my head in a pillow. smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

He picked me up and held me in his arms. "I didn't give you a lot since you were already spanked four times today. But you will cleanup the whole club by yourself for the rest of the month."

My ass felt like it was on fire after round five. I sobbed into his chest. "I love you so much." He said laying me down on his bed and laying beside me. I was too tired to move."I love you too."

I muttered just before falling asleep. -SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT GUYS BUT THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND I MIGHT MAKE MORE AYUMI SUOH STORIES SOON BASED ON THE SAME PROLOGUE SO ENJOY AND NO ONE TAKE MY IDEA PLEASE KAYKAYS THANKS HOPE YOU LIKED IT BYEES!-


End file.
